Looks like we meet again in Berlin!
by TheeLover
Summary: The region meetings are boring as usual, but finding a person there you didn't expect would be there is quite a twist for her. And to a surprise, he wants to be her friend.


It felt like the first time ever Vendsyssel was actually invited to a meeting with her siblings. Everytime a world meeting would come around, the regions and whatever they could else be, would gather a meeting of their own, the only difference from the world meeting was that they didn't discuss economy and buisness. Actually, all they did was have some drinks and talk together. The meetings were basically to bring a good image of the country they belong to, to other regions who then would tell their nations about it. Basically, it helped enlighten relations between the people of different countries. But once again she wouldn't be interested in these kinds of events, she wasn't one to associate too much. She wasn't even considered important in Denmark, all she did there was because that Jutland had dragged her along to it, and the reason for that was because of a simple thing called "maps". Vendsyssel had finally gotten her name on a few official maps, but not many, but anyways her optimistic big sister, Jutland had wanted her to come along.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, besides being all alone on your farm 24/7 would end up causing you trouble in the future! I tried being alone at your home once, but it was too creepy and eerie there, so of course I'm worrying for you!" the Vendelbo could hear her sister's voice in her head, repeating over and over until she'd try to hit herself over the head.

The room wasn't too crowded, and you could hear the murmurs of the regions trying to get along with eachother. Unlike nations, regions have a tendency to be peaceful and non-violent when it comes to socializing or getting to know other people, or most have. Of course there sometimes are exceptions when there's the violent and distant types that would keep away as far as possible. Vendsyssel wasn't exactly one of those kinds of people, but she sure as hell wasn't one to talk things over with a cup of tea. But she was noticing the murmur was progressively getting louder and louder, and she'd have no chance in trying to ignore them anymore. The region stood up and left the room silently with her cup of coffee, walking out to the terrace of the building. The meeting was held in Berlin this time, meaning the world meeting was in the exact same city.

The view wasn't exactly impressive, but she barely got impressed by much. To put it in words, she could be a very stotic woman, and no matter how many people she spoke to, she'd never really change her tone or voice. To her surprise, then right beside her stood another person who was looking over at the nations' meeting. He didn't seem pleased with being stuck with the regions, but she couldn't say she didn't get why; the nations got to discuss cool stuff with each other, while all the areas and regions would be stuck with "fluffy tea party" or something like that. Taking a closer look, she quickly recognized the man.

It wasn't hard to tell who he was, with that white hair, and the red eyes, it wasn't hard to tell it was Prussia. She hadn't seen him in forever, not since the count's feud where her brother had teamed up with him to try and make the reformation in Denmark a success. Oh she remembers the aftermath for her, she lost all of her belongings, her rights for own money, most of the right of her own land, and many lives of her people. It was terrible, but it didn't leave that big of an impact on her, after all it was just for a few hundred years before the Sweden versus Denmark wars began. The only thing about the whole ideal of the count's feud was just that she got the wrong punishment for what she did, nothing else.

What she did, she did because that her people were dragging around and doing the rich people's work, whilst also being forced to pay the rich because that they didn't own their own land; she got tired of that and that was why she started rioting during the time of that feud. She remembered Prussia's mingling in the feud, heck she even remember her nickname for him: "bunny knight" she mocked him with that name because of his white hair, but he never seemed to be too affected by the name; but as time went on, the nickname seemed to tick him off. Maybe trying to speak to him would be more interesting than the meeting, she couldn't know if she didn't try.

"Hey there, are you alright? You're staring a bit at the nations' meeting..." starting conversations weren't exactly her best ability, but oh god did she try when it came to that kind of thing.

"Huh, who are you?" Prussia replied with a bit of a sharp voice at first, it seemed she had caught him in a bad mood.

"Oh, you're just another region..." the disappointment was clear in his voice, but she didn't take it too kindly. _'Just another region?! Does that rabbit-boy even know who I am, I'm Vendsyssel! Vendsyssel! I should get some recognition at least!' _she pondered with a grumpy attitude, before shrugging it off and trying to continue the conversation.

"Wow, your attitude hasn't changed in all of these years, Bunny Knight..." she chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee without even changing expression to a happy one; but suddenly Prussia just froze and turned his gaze towards her. He looked angry at first but then something seemed to clear up in his mind, she knew he had a good memory from what her siblings had told her.

"I haven't been called that name by anybody except for that weird guy I fought in the civil war I helped Denmark with... Wait." as he spoke the last word, the tone had changed to a very loud and lively voice.

"You can't be serious can you, you're a woman too?! First Hungary, and now you, random Wændil guy, turns out to be a woman!" although his voice sounded a bit desperate, she could hear his muttered chuckling and cracked a smile at him.

"It's Vendsyssel. And I haven't met you since that feud!" she stated as he seemed to be casting a sly grin.

"Well no wonder people nicknamed you Freja because of your voice and appearance, you are actually a woman!" he slumped onto the terrace's egde whilst laughing pretty loudly.

After a few minutes of conversation, the Vendelbo had found out that Prussia was out on the terrace originally because he wanted to get some fresh air, before having gotten his eyes on his little brother, Germany, through the meeting room's window. When he had seen how profesionally he handled it in the meeting room, he got proud but also sad when he remembered he'd never be in there, speaking to the nations as proudly and profesionally as his little brother.

"At least you know how it felt to be a nation, right? Doesn't that count... Besides, you had your flag and you were allowed to use it..." trying not to begin venting in front of the Prussian, she inhaled some air and exhaled it to try and calm down.

"You're not very good at cheering people up." he stated with a strict tone, only to recieve an apology from the woman.

"Sorry, I'm not used to cheering people up, you know. I'm usually the one who upsets them." she bluntly stated and took another sip of her tea. It seemed like the meeting was going well, both for nations and regions, but nevertheless it was a good sign. While not wanting to participate, she herself couldn't say she didn't want peace between the nations and or regions, that would be one of the only things she would care for.

"I can see that." the snickering man turned his head away to hide his goofy grin because of the angry glare the woman gave him. So far she could tell she was giving the image that she was a woman who took things too seriously, but for some reason she felt just not like smiling; instead she kept her neutral expression.

"Okay, then you can see that, what about it?" she muttered and slumped over the edge as well to take a glance over the city of Berlin once more.

"What's that about a flag you said?" he questioned whilst eyeing the city from different angles, turning his head around a bit from left to right. The Danish region froze for a bit, and cursed herself for bringing that topic up; because it wasn't like he would care the least bit anyways, so what was the point. She tilted her head and shot an awkward smile.

"Oh it's nothing, really! Just, y'know, I got a flag back in the 70's! Well, Denmark or Mathias as you may call him wasn't too fond of other flags, so I didn't really get permission to use it." She chuckled a bit before clearing her mind to go back to the topic.

"It didn't really stop me though, I mean a while ago I sent my flag to outer space like WOOSH there it went!" she made a motion with her hands that shot them straight forward, and then she just pointed at the sky before relaxing her arms once again.

After many minutes of previous serious conversation that now had turned into silly chuckles and laughs, the two looked at the meeting to notice everybody seemingly was beginning to leave. With shocked expressions they quickly glanced over at eachother before sharing a laugh once again and running into the now empty meeting room to get their stuff. As they then walked down the long hallway to the exit of the building, they shared a conversation again.

"Well I'm surprised, you're really freaking fun to talk to!" Prussia laughed a bit as he swung a short black coat over his shoulders, and put on a grey striped scarf.

"What? Expect a person like me to snooze around all the time? Well, okay I may do that occasionally, but most'a the time I'm pretty cool if I say so myself!" the Vendelbo patted herself proudly on her chest, before fixing the flower she wore that was currently gliding downwards.

"Well, here have my number. I'd like to contact you some day, y'know. Friendly chats 'n everything!" the platinium-blonde haired male handed her a little note with a number on it. But before she could question it, he had already ran off. She stood with it for a while and decided she'd just test it when she came home to the hotel she was staying at.

When she reached the hotel, she glanced at the clock. 15:18 PM. The meeting had started early, about 8 AM, so it'd been a long day for her so far, but suddenly she remembered the note in her pocket, and decided it'd be best to test it out there on the phone in her room. As she went up the elevator, a minor anxiousness creeped up her spine. What if it was fake and that Prussia guy had tricked her? Well, that was why she was using the hotel's phone, for those exact safety reasons.

She ran into her room and took her beige jacket off, to reveal a dark blue or purple-ish vest with a dark grey, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt. She looked at the phone on the drawer next to the bed she slept in for a while, before just pulling herself together to call the number. As she heard the dialing tone, she froze for a second to just breathe and see if it was a trick. She heard a mutter on the other line of the phone.

_"Yes? Who is this?"_ a high-pitched German speaking voice sounded, it was him. He hadn't tricked her. She sighed in relief, and decided to use her knowledge of how to speak German at that moment to just have a conversation with him; also because she just felt like speaking German, since she hadn't done that all day.

_"Well jeez, looks like it was a real number I got there, eh." _she tried to hold back a chuckle, but failed the urge as she just let out a slight one.

_"Is that an excuse you used because you just couldn't wait to call me, or did you seriously believe I lied?"_ he replied cheerily and let out a slight laughter as well, making the woman unable to smile just a bit.

_"I didn't really believe you, why'dya think I'm using the hotel's phone?"_ she muttered and toyed a bit around with her hair-strands, before just deciding to take out her ponytail and let it fall loose.

_"Well well, I can see that you use your brain when it comes to these kinds of things! But in all seriousness though, nice thinking."_ she smiled a bit when she heard that compliment and just replied with a thanks.

_"That's cute. I'd love to speak to you another day, well see you!" _she heard him say before the other line disconnected. She sat for a while and wondered if she could consider this a sucessful attempt at getting a new friend. She accepted that theory and threw herself on the bed whilst celebrating her success.

"A new friend!" she muttered happily and pridefully before she closed her eyes and took a little rest.


End file.
